First Light
by Littlemissgiveadvice
Summary: This is Elliptical from Edward's perspective. Elliptical is what I thought should have happened instead of Breaking Dawn. Reviews! I love reviews! If you like Elliptical please check this one out. I'll be putting up all the chapters soon.
1. Chapter 1 Engaged

Engaged

She is fine. I kept chanting in my head. It has been weeks since Victoria's demise and Bella and I's agreement, but time surly has not made me less paranoid. Emmett and Jasper have on more then one occasion suggested I constentrate on our hunting expedition.

How could it only be Saturday? If felt as if we left a week ago. However, my thirst informed me that I had not hunted for quite some time.

Jasper and Emmett were trying to keep up with me as we assended the side of the mountain. I sniffed the air on this overcast day, finally smelling the air for what we came for. I slowed to a jog and gradually discontinued my forward movement.

"What is the hurry?" Emmett asked. I did not feel that question needed a direct answer from me.

"The hurry has brown eyes, brown hair and smells extra delicious." Jasper wisecracked as he glanced down the mountain's face.

"And lips, blood and a very nice-" Emmett resumed.

"Say that out loud you will be limping home." I threatened.

"You've already heard it in my head so what does it matter?" Emmett chuckled.

"Can we just get some food? I happen to be famished." Jasper intrurupted our arguement.

"You are always _famished._" Emmentt pointed out. A light breeze blew in from the east and brought two distinct smells to our nostroles.

"Which do you want Edward?" Jasper inquired. _Not the deer. Not the deer._

Emmett's mind repeated.

"I'll take the..." _Stop tourchering me and choose_. Emmett thought. "moutain lion."

"Yes" Emmett whispered and took off further up the mountain.

_Meet you back here at dark. _Jasper thought, before he trailed off after Emmett.

The sent of the mountain lion was advancing from the east. I slid off my jacket and rolled up my sleeves. At this point I inhaled once again and bolted after the smell. It was not hard to find where the lion was reciding. I crouched down to see if the lion was going to be volitiale. The over grown cat veered and hissed loudly at me. I began to stalk around it's terretory which caused a huge paw to be swipped at my face. I jumped backward to avoid getting scrached. The lion retracted onto his hind legs to show his full height. I rolled to the side over my shoulder as the cat tried to pounce on me. As I layed on my back the lion aimed for my throat, this was his fatal mistake. Once he was near enough to my left hand I halled him over my body and bit hard into his shoulder. As he tried to leap away I kicked his hind legs out from under it's body and dug my teeth into its throat. At first I only tasted the animal's fur then the blood. However, after tasting Bella's blood everything else tastes bland and unfullfilling, but of course no one needed to know that but me. The warm sustance that kept my thirst at bay began flowing freely into my body. Through out this operation, the lion began to thrash less and less until it became limp above me. The process was quick, less then five minutes, because I never want to cause anything to suffer.

Afterward, I gradually sat up and dusted the dirt and leaves from my person. I was kneeling next to the fallen animal and a familiar emotion took over. Guilt. Guilt for having to kill things to stay sane. I looked at my hands and felt discusted by what I am. Did Bella really want to live like this? For me? Would she feel the same about being a... what did Jacob Black call us? Paracites. I guess thats what we are, living off of other things. And I was just selfish enough to allow Bella be one with me.

I smiled recalling the night when Bella decieded it was time to inform Charlie of our engagement. Bella would not stop twiching as we both heard Charlie returning home.

"Stop fidgeting, Bella." I said holding onto her left hand to prevent her from hidding her engagement ring from view. "Please try to remember that you're not confessing to a murder here."

"Easy for you to say." She mumbled back. I knew Bella's parents might not take the news as well as mine. As Charlie opened the front door Bella's heart began racing.

"Calm down, Bella," I whispered trying to soothe her nerves. I knew Charlie would not be extactic but he would be thankful that we were honest with him. Bella winced when the door slammed shut behind her father. I leaned back against the cusion and greated him.

"Hey, Charlie," my relaxation seemed to set Bella further on edge.

"No!" She whispered quietly to me.

"What?" I asked confussed not knowing why she would not want me to welcome Charlie.

"Wait till he hangs his gun up!" She said as if we were plotting some drastic tatctic that needed exact timing. I laughed at her comment, I wondered what would worry Charlie more, shooting me or shooting me and it not effecting me that much.

Charlie entered the living room and spotted us sitting on the couch together and he let out a sigh, ackowlegding he wouldn't be eating right away. Bella's eyes were focused on Charlie's revolver.

"Hey. kids. What's up?" He wondered observing Bella's edgy posture.

"We'd like to talk to you," I spoke up knowing Bella would dance around the subject for some time before coming to the point. "We have some good news." His eyes narrowed at us, well mostly at me.

"Good news?" Charlie said in a low tone and looked at Bella. _How could you be so careless? We talked about this Bella. _His thoughts almost screamed out at us.

"Have a seat, Dad." That pharse, I believe was the worst thing Bella could have suggested to Charlie. People say 'have a seat' when someone is in serious trouble or needs to be informed of a death. _I never like that kid, now look what he has done._ He thought, as he sat in his recliner, his posture very much like Bella's. Why was I the only one who knew this was a good thing?

"Don't get worked up, Dad," Bella said after a moment of uncomfortable quiet. "Everything's okay." Okay? Well, I suppose it could be worse. The words great, amazing, and marvolous were floating around in my head.

"Sure it is, Bella, sure it is. If everything is so great then why are you sweating bullets?" Charlie commented.

"I'm not sweating." Bella lied badly. Oh no, he can't hold it in much longer. Three, two, on-

"You're pregnant!" Charlie bellowed. "You're pregnant, aren't you?" The question was for Bella but he was glaring at me. _I'm going to kill you_. He rethought as he almost reached for his gun._ I'm going to kill-_

"No! Of course I'm not!" Bella defended herself. This caught Charlie off guard._ Not pregnant? _He wondered.

"Oh, sorry." He said to his daughter, he knew he had insulted her on accident.

"Appology accepted." Bella said and released a breath. I turned to look at her and waited for her to continue. She looked at me with a look of desperation, I smiled reassuringly at her. I leaned forward and looked at Charlie.

"Charlie, I realize that I've gone about this out of order. Traditionally, I should have asked you first." _Good thing you didn't ask me because I would have said no. "_I mean no disrepect, but since Bella has already said yes and I don't want to diminish her choice in the matter," _Oh please._ "instead of asking you for her hand, I'm asking you for your blessing. We're getting married, Charlie. I love her more than anything in the world, more than my own life, and- by some miracle- she loves me that way, too. Will you give us your blessing?" _God did he practice that speech? He probably got it out of a book or a movie or something. _I waited patiently next to Bella for his reaction. His eyes were now focused on Bella's engagement ring. Bella stopped breathing as she watched Charlie's expression. Bella tried to get up but I whispered "Give him a minute." into her ear.

_Kill him or agree to this maddness. Kill him or let her get married. Kill him or, she looks so happy whenever he is around I couldn't take that from her. _Charlie kept glancing at me then Bella and back again.

"Guess I'm not that suprised," Charlie finally said. "Knew I'd have to deal with something like this soon enough." Bella finally exahaled and relaxed beside me. "Are you sure about this?" Charlie urged._ Are you sure about him?_

"I'm one hundred precent sure about Edward." Bella said quickly and confidently. I smiled at her certainty.

"Getting married, though? What's the rush?" _Is he pressuring you?_ Charlie would have asked her if I had not been present. The rush was most defenetly not from my side. Bella had this dread of getting older that I could not reassure away. The other reason that Bella had, I try my best to avoid thinking about, since it would probably drive me crazy.

"We're going away to Dartmouth together in the fall, Charlie," I contributed to Bella plite. "I'd like to do that, well, the right way. It's how I was raised." I explained to the reluctant Charlie. He had nothing, his mind was reeling with 'your too young, have you lost your mind, and just wait a few decades', but he in the end relented.

"Knew this was coming," he said giving up his side of the fight. _I've got it! You kids aren't getting married! Nope your not._

"Dad?" Bella wondered outloud. Then Charlie started laughing histaricly. As if he won the lottery._ Your going to tell her, not me and she will never allow it!_

I was holding in my laughter as Bella looked at me with raised eye brows.

"Okay, fine," Charlie finally managed through his laughter, which caused Bella too look back at him. "Get married." He said chuckling. " But..."

"But what?" Bella insisted. I knew she wasn't going to be happy about the answer to the question.

"But you have to tell your mom! I'm not saying one word to Renee! That's all yours!" Bella's face had dropped. Charlie smiled. I smiled knowing Renee was not going to be a huge hurdle as Charlie hoped she would be.

"It will be alright" I said to Bella as I pulled her close to me.

As I predicted Renee had been a help not an obstacle. With Renee's support Bella actually became at ease with the engagment, by even getting fitted without being tricked or bribed by Alice.

I got to my feet and began the walk to meet back up with Jasper and Emmett my thoughts were clouded until I heard a noise of something being stepped on that one usually does not hear while walking in the woods. I looked down and sighed. I was standing on one of the yellow posters Charlie had made up to locate Jacob Black, it was wet and tattered, it probably was blown up here by a storm. My foot covered the part to the sign that had the contact information. I leaned down and picked it up then looked at Bella's friend. I truely cannot blame him for wanting to escape. The instance when I knew I could never again be with Bella, I did something vastly similar to Jacob's flight from Forks. Sometimes I wonder if Bella should have choosen him, however, that train of thought always leads me to dark places. At one time I had all of Bella's heart to myself, but because of my choice I now share some of it with Jacob Black, I would have to live eternity with the part of Bella's heart that still belonged to me.


	2. Chapter 2 Preparations

Preparations

Carlisle looked at me with patience. We both sat in his study we were both waiting for me to speak.

"I am not sure were to begin." I state while trying to focus on my own thoughts instead of his. "Well, Bella has a request."

_Request? Is if for the wedding? _He responded with his thoughts.

"No, not for the wedding. It's for..." I began but I could not finish it out loud. I had never spoken to anyone, except Bella, of what our honeymoon will consist of.

_Edward, this seems serious. _

"It is. Bella's request, before I turn her into a vampire, is that she and I..." I trailed off again, hoping Carlisle would catch onto the idea.

_I'm sorry I am really not understanding. _Unfortunately he didn't.

"Bella and I need to know how to sleep together." I said in a hurry just to get them out of my head.

_Oh._

"Oh? Thats all your thinking?" I wondered out loud.

_Give me a moment to get my mind around it._ He scolded me. He placed his elbows on his knees in thought. _She could be killed._

"I know."

_Or you could hurt her. _He continued.

"I know that too. But it is what she wants and I need to give her what she wants." I explained my reasoning.

_Did you explain to her what could happen? _He inquired.

"Of course, a hundred times over but this is the one human event she refuses to miss out on." I said rubbing my eyes in frustration.

_Bella is stubborn and it sounds to me her mind is already decided. _Carlisle thought.

"Yeah she wants that." I said in defeat.

_She wants you. In the most unsafe way possible. _Carlisle ventured. _So we need to decide what to do about it._

"Have you ever heard of one of us with a human?" I asked frustrated.

_None that lived._ He thought before he could censor it.

"Perfect. Till death do us part is coming a lot sooner then planned."

_I have faith in you, you would never hurt Bella. We just need to get you a game plan. _He thought, as if we were going out to play baseball and we needed to win. I looked at him waiting for his strategy.

_First hunting._ Carlisle thought.

"Thats a given."

_You are going to have to hunt like you have never been done before. Over abundance will have to be an understatement. _I nodded in agreement.

"I am more curious about the during part." I questioned embarrassed that I had to be asking him about such an intimate subject.

_Well Edward the best advice I can give to you is go at a slow pace. The faster you go the less you will be in control._ I looked away trying to to listen to the example he was giving in his mind. _I don't need to tell you to be gentle because I know you are always extra careful when touching Bella but you should avoid putting your hands or lips any where near her throat during... you know._ He thought awkwardly.

"No throat contact. I think I can remember that." Could I? I wondered to myself.

"Bella!" three voices echoed my fiancé's name all the way up the stairs.

_You better go down and help her, that sounds serious_. Carlisle thought and nodded to the door. I smiled and stood.

"Carlisle, thank you." I said as I passed through the doorway. As I left the study I closed my eyes and sniffed the air. I followed the scent I would know anywhere. It lead down the stairs and into the living room. I opened my eyes when I was standing in the door way. I stared at the person I loved, I leaned my shoulder against the frame of the doorway. Her large brown eyes were focused on her mother.

"What is going to be your song?" Renee questioned her daughter who did not know the answer. "You know, the song you two dance to for the first time as husband and wife?" Renee elaborated.

"That is a surprise,"I decided to pipe in and answered Renee's question. Bella turned her eyes on me and gave me a smile that she reserved especially for me. I pushed off the frame and sat next to her on the couch. Her warm hand took mine and pulled it onto her lap. I moved closer to her warmth and smell. It is quite strange how once I could not stand the thought of being in the same room with her scent, now I sought out the burning sensation my throat endures whenever she is nearby.

"Not everything has to be a surprise," she countered looking up at me.

"I know, but you do better with surprises." I told her and she gave me a scowl in return. I grinned and kissed her hair above her ear. The three other women took no notice of us.

"Never leave me alone with these people when they are talking about preparations and opinions that need to be made," I could see her point, Bella prefers not to be in the center of anything, and this wedding planning was simply that. Bella being the point of focus.

"Sorry, I was making some 'preparations' of my own." Thankfully she did not inquire to what they were about she just relaxed in my side. I glimpsed at the clock on the wall, above Esme's head. It was time for a jail break for my darling Bella. "Do you need Bella anymore or is she free to go?" I asked politely, to Renee, Alice and Esme.

_Fitting, check. Food, check. Music, check. _Alice thought as she looked at her list. Esme and Renee were both thinking about the music order. _All fine she can leave._ Alice thought after reading her list. I did have to wait for her to say it for Renee's benefit.

"Free to go," Alice said her voice full of chipper. Once I was on my feet and I put my right hand out to help Bella up. She grabbed my hand, I interlocked our fingers and led her from the living room. When we passed the stair case and were headed toward the garage Bella spoke up.

"Where are we going?" she questioned as I opened the door leading her into the garage.

"You're going," I corrected her, "to La Push."

"Really?" she asked her voice full of hope. I walked over to my car's passenger side.

"Yup, Seth asked me to drop you off for a couple of hours; they have a present for you." I said opening the passenger door of the volvo for her, she quickly bounded into the seat.

We arrived on the treaty line so I pulled the car over onto the shoulder of the road.

"Have fun, I'll be back around 7," I said unlocking the doors to let her out of the car.

"Bye." She said taking off her seat-belt, which I insist she wears, even though the odds of me crashing are minimal. She leaned across the middle arm rest and kissed me.

_Oh jees. _The thoughts of Seth distracted me from Bella's lips on mine. _Should I leave and come back? Eh, Edward probably already heard me. _

Bella leaned back into her own seat and saw Seth through the windshield. She smiled at me as she got out and Seth waved her over the treaty line. Bella waved once more before crossing over while I started the car. I watched them go further down the road to La Push. I pulled a U turn and headed back toward Forks.


End file.
